Nuevamente otro
by Alega
Summary: Francis sabe que Arthur está enamorado de él, pero tiene un rival en el amor: Jean d'Arc, la verdadera reencarnación de Juana de Arco. ¿Podrá Francis decidir entre estos dos amores? ¿Quién ganará su corazón? FrUK, FrOC. Crack.


**Diclaimer: **_Axis Powers Hetalia no es de mi propiedad. Tampoco los conceptos y demás que en esta historia menciono. No gano absolutamente nada con esto, excepto entretenerme y, tal vez, algunos reviews. _

_El fic está lleno de referencias a otras obras literarias y a la mitología. Ojalá puedan identificar a la mayoría XD _

**Nuevamente otro**

Francis tenía un problema de amor.

Desde meses atrás, había descubierto que Arthur Kirkland, o mejor conocido entre las naciones y la historia mundial como Inglaterra, estaba enamorado de él. A pesar de conocer que su apariencia física y personalidad podían atraer a cualquiera, nunca imaginó conquistar el corazón del ser más amargo y perverso que había conocido nunca.

Arthur no era guapo: tenía el rostro demasiado aniñado, estaba por los huesos y se expresaba como camionero cuando tenía pocas copas encima. Además, tenía unas cejas espesas que parecían albergar una vida salvaje en su interior y tenía la manía de torcer la boca cuando otro aparte de él hablaba en alguna reunión. Por no hablar de la ropa que usaba, como si acaso su asesor de moda fuera un viejo salido de un ancianato. Otras veces tenía la falsa idea de que portando la bandera del Reino Unido ya lucía el conjunto. "No, Inglaterra, no" le murmuraba Francis, al verlo espantar al buen gusto de media humanidad, hacer llorar a los niños y a él mismo.

Sin embargo, una conquista era una conquista, sin importar lo profesa que fuera esta por entrar por su ventana vestido como pirata y llevando como arma una espada afilada y ensangrentada. A Francis a veces le daba miedo preguntar los sitios por los que Arthur se metía.

Y, bien, no era atractivo, pero era adorable cuando dormía y dejaba de intentar estrangularle con sus manos. Francis, de verdad, atesoraba esos momentos de paz entre ellos.

Conocía a Arthur desde hace mucho tiempo, también era muy amigo de su familia e incluso se había acostado con algunos de sus hermanos. Eso, a opinión de Francis, era subir un gran escalón en una relación.

Sin embargo, no solo tenía el amor de Arthur, sino que había conocido a alguien genial llamado Jean y, estaba completamente seguro, era de verdad la reencarnación de Juana de Arco. ¿Cómo lo descubrió? Bueno, reflexionando sobre las maneras extrañas que las fuerzas superiores tienen de jugar con las vidas de los seres mortales. En pocas palabras, y como cualquier religioso diría, fue un pensamiento divino el que le hizo llegar a esta razonable deducción.

Lo conoció un día cuando, al entrar en un café, ambos tropezaron. Fue culpa de Francis, quien estaba muy concentrado en pasar el siguiente nivel de Candy Crush al tiempo que iba recordando paso a paso las posturas con respecto al azar y la teoría de la probabilidad. ¿Por qué no podía pasar aquel nivel y ganarle por fin a Estados Unidos para demostrarle que la vieja Europa todavía seguía siendo la más avanzada en tecnología y caramelos?

—¡Maldición! —exclamó el hombre. Vestía una camisa negra y llevaba el cabello rubio, corto, tal y como a Juana le gustaba llevar. Además, y eso fue lo que le terminó de convencer, tenía una cruz de madera alrededor del cuello.

A pesar de este encuentro accidentado, Francis insistió en conocerlo, siguiéndole por todo París hasta temer volver a ser acusado de acoso pero, para su sorpresa, el hombre se metió en un callejón y se quedó de pie, muy quieto, y no se hizo nada hasta una hora después.

—¿Sabes lo que acabo de hacer?

—No, no lo sé —dijo Francis—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Simular ser un tótem para aligerar el tráfico. Hay teorías que están a favor de convertirse en tótems.

Francis, como siempre, quiso saber más y, cuando el hombre terminó de hablar de las múltiples teorías al respecto, Francis tuvo que hacer dos preguntas definitivas:

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Jean d'Arc.

—Ah… —el corazón comenzó a palpitarle agitadamente, pero mantuvo la calma para la siguiente pregunta importante—. ¿Considerarías alguna vez arrojarme excremento de cerdo?

—Sí, a lo mejor. Depende de los motivos artísticos.

Francis sintió cómo Cupido le flechaba en el corazón.

* * *

Francis se quedaba embobado cada vez que Jean hablaba.

—La mesa no es para sentarse —le dijo una vez—. Sin embargo, cuando no hay sillas o éstas están en mal estado, no queda otra opción que sentarse sobre la mesa. El procedimiento es muy sencillo: se posa el trasero en la superficie, se pueden cruzar las piernas o no. Es posible que la mesa aguante nuestro peso, al menos que se trate de una persona obesa. Allí, la mesa debería sentarse sobre el obeso y con esta última conclusión, afirmo también que, si bien el humano puede usar la mesa para sentarse y no para apoyar cosas, como los platos o un bonito florero, la mesa en cambio no puede en realidad usar al humano para sentarse por más que lo desee. Y entramos a otra cuestión, ¿qué desean las mesas? ¿Piensan, para empezar? Solo podemos esperar que el trabajo de nuestros científicos nos aporte respuestas en un futuro.

Por supuesto, cuando le preguntó a Arthur sobre lo que sentían las mesas, para ver si lucía los mismos razonamientos avanzados de su rival en el amor, éste solo dijo que en realidad no tenía idea del asunto y que mejor fuera a consultarlo con organismos unicelulares. Francis, en un principio, se lo tomó en serio, pero luego pensó si acaso a Arthur no le importaban sus preocupaciones.

—¡Es esencial saber lo que piensa una mesa! —exclamó Francis, yéndose de la habitación indignado, dispuesto a averiguarlo leyendo a los antiguos esperando encontrar una respuesta.

Se encontró con mucha teoría al respecto. Los epicúreos afirmaban que no había que preocuparse por las mesas porque, cuando el hombre seguía vivo, podía hacer con las mesas lo que quisiera y, cuando estaba muerto, ya las mesas no podían decidir por él. Montaigne tenía un ensayo que hablaba de cómo las mesas francesas preferían tener una de sus patas más cortas que las otras; las mesas del mundo siguieron esta tendencia por influencia francesa.

Cuando Francis le aportó todo este conocimiento a Jean d'Arc, éste le dio la razón y, luego, le invitó a su nueva galería de arte: un lugar donde nada sería exhibido porque nada, realmente, merecía la pena ser expuesto. Era una habitación completamente vacía, de paredes blancas, cuya desolación solo afirmaba que estaba ante un auténtico genio. Encantado, Francis recorrió obra inexistente tras obra inexistente, hasta llegar a la última igual de no-existente que las demás. Se quedó sin aliento:

—Eres un genio. Jamás había visto tal maravilla.

Cuando le mostró una fotografía de una de las obras no existentes de Jean a Arthur, éste le dijo que no veía absolutamente nada y Francis se decepcionó mucho de sus gustos con respecto al arte.

La siguiente vez, fue una exhibición de obras invisibles. Estas eran diferentes a las obras no existentes pues, si bien estas últimas no existían, las primeras sí pero nadie las podía ver porque eran invisibles. Una nueva genialidad que le valió el elogio de la crítica, una lluvia de compradores deseando adquirir sus obras y, por último, la admiración de Francis.

Cuando Francis volvió a mostrarle una de las obras de Jean, Arthur volvió a decir que no veía absolutamente nada y le mandó a revisar el cerebro.

En estas últimas semanas, Francis podía ver cómo la balanza se iba inclinando a favor de Jean d'Arc. Arthur no hacía absolutamente nada para estar a la altura de su rival. Una vez le llevó flores bajo la excusa de que se las había encontrado sobre una alcantarilla; Jean le dio un papel con una flor pintada donde decía, inteligentemente, que aquello no era una flor. Otro día, Arthur se presentó en su casa con una caja de bombones que, afirmaba, se la habían regalado y le daba asco tener que comérselos todos él solo. Jean le dio una semilla de cacao asegurándole que tenía contenido todo el chocolate del mundo.

Pronto, Francis dejó de esperar las visitas de Arthur para salir únicamente con Jean. En una cita, estuvieron dos horas esperando que el apartamento de Jean bajara del ascensor para que fuera a recogerlos. Se devolvió a casa intentando caminar al revés porque de ese modo se creía científicamente que se podían recoger los pasos y, con ello, ahorrar en camino y en zapatos.

Una tarde, decidieron navegar el Sena en un barco de papel pero este se acabó hundiendo por el peso de un solo pie de Jean. Esto dio lugar a una larga disertación sobre los naufragios en el mar y lo poco que habían sido reseñados por la prensa en la antigüedad. Por lo demás, afirmó que se debió a la prensa amarillista la invención de los monstruos marítimos como el Kraken o el Escila, pues ningún periodista griego que se preciara de ser objetivo podía escribir de semejantes patrañas: se iba, por otro lado, a reseñar de las consecuencias económicas que podía tener el fuego que Prometeo le había quitado a Zeus, por ejemplo.

* * *

Emulando un texto teórico que había leído, Jean d'Arc afirmaba que cada vez que tocaban a la puerta no había nadie en ella. Citaba pruebas muy creíbles al respecto, que confirmaban la veracidad de su pensamiento. Por eso, cuando Arthur se presentaba en casa de Francis y Jean estaba en ella, tocaba la puerta varias veces y nunca era atendido. Solía estrellar lo que fuera que tuviera en sus manos contra la puerta como método de relajación.

—Ah, ¿eras tú?

—Sí, yo —le dijo Arthur, después de explicarle lo que había sucedido—. Claro, no fui a tu casa por puro gusto, es que pasaba por aquí y necesitaba usar el baño.

—Lo siento. Como tocaste a la puerta, pensé que no era nadie. Tendrías que haber tocado el timbre, que es muy diferente. Allí, se tiene más posibilidades de decidir si hay o no alguien en la puerta. Oye, ¿entonces fuiste a un baño público?

—No. Usé tu tapete.

Cuando le contó el suceso a Jean, éste le mostró su experimento acerca de cómo creía que aquel individuo sufría de esa enfermedad crónica que se conocía como Aniñamiento involuntario, estudiado por los más elevados investigadores de todo el mundo. Francis quedó tan conmovido por el hecho de que Arthur fuera una víctima más, que le ofreció su hombro para serle de apoyo y lo que recibió al comentarle que conocía de su padecimiento, fue una serie de golpes que le confirmaban la frase que afirmaba que "lastimas a quien más amas".

Otra vez, al comentarle a Jean sobre el problema de bebida de Arthur, le encontró otro problema conocido como Alcoholismo estético. En realidad, no era tanto un problema como una tendencia y Francis pronto invitó a Arthur para beber todo cuanto pudiera para estar a la moda. Como su invitado acabó incendiando la casa, tuvieron que ser rescatados por los bomberos.

Cuando Arthur le llamó días después para preguntarle cómo estaba, bajo la excusa de que Escocia quería saber y no podía llamar porque se le había dañado el teléfono, Francis se negó a relatarle cómo se encontraba afirmando que Arthur estaba llamando en un día imaginario y que, por ello, esta conversación en realidad no estaba ocurriendo. Le pidió que lo volviera a llamar un día que fuera real.

Jean, a diferencia de Arthur, sabía que aquel día no era real y, por lo tanto, le envió buenos deseos no reales y un pato de hule. Francis quedó tan conmovido por el detalle, que no pudo aguantarlo más. Se entregó a Jean después de salir de una conferencia sobre la influencia de la luna en los platos de leche de los animales alérgicos a la lactosa.

Luego, días después, cuando Arthur se presentó a su casa con un ramo de flores que había vuelto a encontrar sobre un alcantarilla, Francis tuvo que rechazarlo y darle, además, un jabón.

—Tengo novio.

—Ah —soltó Arthur, arrugando el ceño—. ¿Y a mí qué?

—Que ya no podemos vernos de esta forma. Sé que te gusto.

—Tú no me gustas. Solo estoy aquí de paso. Un mero accidente —le explicó Arthur—. No me importas —y ocultó las flores en una acción que ni Jean, experto en ciencias con resultados inexplicables, pudo explicarle después (se conformó con seguir a su ciencia y no explicárselo muy eruditamente).

—Entonces, quedamos siendo…

—No me importa —volvió a decir Arthur, marchándose.

Francis cerró la puerta y miró por la ventana cómo Arthur tiraba las flores al piso, las pisoteaba y se alejaba empujando a quien se le atravesara por el camino, maldiciendo a todos los franceses del mundo, pero en especial a su país. No le dio importancia, dentro de un siglo o dos o tres (Arthur era muy rencoroso), se le pasaría.

Francis miró el calendario y recordó que hoy asistiría a la conferencia de Jean con respecto al pensamiento filosófico sobre las mesas.

El verdadero amor había ganado otra vez.

* * *

_... y es así, como el FrUK volvió a perder otra vez. Creo que es algo que pasa mucho en mis historias de un solo capítulo, al menos las largas son más afortunadas. Espero se hayan reído al menos un poquito con tanta incoherencia general XD _

_Les informo que tomé mucho del comportamiento de Jean y Francis de la patafísica, aparte de los guiños a obras literarias. _


End file.
